The invention relates to a device for cooling a film, which can particularly be generated in a film extrusion system, with a housing, which comprises at least one channel and at least one inlet aperture and at least one outlet aperture, through which a refrigerant gas flows, and a regulating alignment, with which the flow rate of the refrigerant gas which emits through the outlet aperture and the temperature of the emitting refrigerant gas which emits through the outlet aperture is adjustable.
In PCT/EP2011/072648 a device for cooling a film of the before mentioned manner is described. Herewith the device comprises a valve element, which can take diverse positions within the housing, wherein the flow rate of the refrigerant gas which is used for the approaching flow of the film, can be adjusted. Moreover, a temperature manipulation of the refrigerant gas occurs via the heating element assembled within the housing. It is the ambition to raise the functionality and the efficiency of the known regulating alignment.
The objection of the present invention is to further develop a device for cooling a film during the film production in a way, that on the one hand the film can be produced in a simple way with a preferably low difference in film thickness and on the other hand to further increase and optimize the functionality and the efficiency of the therefore necessary regulating alignment.